


A dark heart, beating.

by emothy



Series: Rewritten [1]
Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-19
Updated: 2006-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuji, Atobe, Tezuka. Two egos, two masochists, two motives, only one possible result. Set before Tezuka and Atobe's match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A dark heart, beating.

-

It was late, and the first spray of light rain was beginning to spatter on the tennis courts. It was easy enough to ignore, but it added to Atobe's impatience. _He_ was lucky Atobe really had come alone when asked; he didn't usually follow rules, he just made them. But if he didn't turn up soon, he would find no-one to meet him.

"Please, tell nobody about this," were the first words out of Fuji's mouth. Atobe could barely make out his approach; dressed in dark colours, and clothes that clung, head lowered against the rain. It seemed Fuji had not prepared himself properly for this meeting. It would be interesting.

"Just make sure there's nothing to tell." Atobe replied, crossing his arms across his chest and giving Fuji a firm, hard stare.

"This is going to sound strange, but you need to win your match against Tezuka. I need you to win it."

Atobe laughed aloud. "I don't need your approval; I'm going to win anyway, when it comes to it."

"You don't completely understand." Fuji insisted, wrapping his arms around himself. The wind was whipping at his hair as though it were trying to tell him to get the hell out of there and forget whatever it was he had in his mind.

"Make me understand, then."

"Tezuka thinks his elbow is healed now, and I believe him," Fuji began.

"But?"

"But after so long compensating for it, I wonder if it's possible he's done damage to himself elsewhere. I notice things, pains... I see it in a twitch of his eye, or the flinch of a finger. You have an insight into these things; a terrible gift." Fuji looked up for the first time, and opened his eyes. "I need you to use it."

He held Atobe's gaze for just long enough to make sure he understood. Atobe nodded slowly and began to curve his lips into a deep, dark grin.

"If it isn't brought to light in a sudden way, Tezuka will slowly decline and it will escape everyone's knowledge as to why this is so. If there is a weakness there, use it." Fuji said. "He must be made to see the seriousness of his situation."

He paused for a moment, and when he spoke again, his voice barely carried over the wind.

"And I need to know how far he will go."

"I understand." Atobe nodded. "I'm not doing it for you, and I'm certainly not doing it for him, though. I will enjoy this, too."

Fuji seemed to understand that they stood on the same side in that respect.

"As long as the job is done." He replied solemnly, and disappeared into the darkness.

-


End file.
